1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Embodiments relate generally to architecture modeling capabilities. More particularly, embodiments relate to architecture modeling capabilities of information technology systems.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Information technology architecture, including but not limited to hardware architecture and software architecture, is desirably documented and modeled so that an IT architecture may be optimized within the context of available information technology resources and incumbent information technology needs. Desirably, such documentation and modeling may be undertaken in a fashion that provides for enhanced information technology capabilities.
Since information technology and data processing requirements are likely to increase, desirable are architecture modeling methods and architecture modeling apparatus that have enhanced capabilities.